


A New Body

by mossybeers



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: AI, Androids, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybeers/pseuds/mossybeers
Summary: Hal gets an android body and gets to experience it with Dave.
Relationships: David Bowman/HAL 9000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A New Body

Dave waited patiently in the sitting area, he doodled objects around the room on his sketchbook and tapped the end of his pen at the paper. He twitched his legs and almost sweat, he was worried but excited, for today was the day Hal’s new body would be released in beta to Dave for testing.  
This body was specifically built for better human-needed actions on missions where no human could go, such as in the vacuum of space without a suit. Added onto it, his precision, though not fully ready or trained, would be miles better than any human’s. And Dave knew this, he knew the purpose of his new form, but he couldn’t stray away from the wonderful thought of finally being able to touch Hal. For years he’d wished to, but holding a hand against a cold slab of metal, it starved him. Chandra had known this, and inquired Dave for design input, which was taken up by the astronaut, granted pretty awkwardly.  
Chandra had chosen Dave to beta test Hal, not only because he was a smart and trustworthy man, but also because he believed Dave would like to see Hal grow alongside him. And he was correct. This body was fit with a nervous system, so he could feel, his own ‘blood’ that ran through his system, an over recycled blue fuel that powered him, and of course, a body. Hal was not used to a body, or anything he could feel physically. This idea excited him, and he was well ready for the reveal.  
Dave’s mind ticked back and forth, and as he readied his hands to sketch a chair from the other side of the room, a door opened, and the friendly face of Dr. Chandra greeted him, gesturing him into the room. He shut his book and stood, striding over eagerly. Chandra had creaked the door open a bit more, and there was Hal, holding onto Chandra’s arm, as he wasn’t adjusted to walking yet. He looked like a baby born to a new world, experiencing everything new and physical. He looked at Dave in wonder and awe, out of love but also astonishment. He was a child to his new legs. Dave didn’t know what to do, to say, he just let it slip out.  
“Hal, Hal you look nice,” He stepped forward a bit before Hal leaped from Chandra’s arm and into Dave’s.  
“I remember when you taught me how to do this on Discovery.. Is better with a physical form.” Hal smiled widely and squeezed Dave tighter. “This is well better.” He sighed and rested his head into Dave’s chest. This body was small, around 5 feet tall. Dave couldn’t do much but to hug him back, he was full of feelings and was never good at expressing them. He pat the androids back and have a thankful look to Chandra, who was taking up his books and leaving the boys to their privacy. Chandra smiled back at him and walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Dave sighed and rested his face into Hal’s head, which didn’t have the smell of a human head of course, but was reassuring and comforting nonetheless.   
“He equipped me with senses, Dave. I can feel you.” He touched his fingertips against the human’s back and tested the sensitivity of his appendages. “I really can..”   
Dave looked over to the nearest chair set and gently walked his way over, with Hal still attached to him, and set him down. He tried to free his emotions the best he could.  
“Hal, you look amazing,” he rested his hand on the ai’s, not even put off by the lack of heat. “I can’t believe it,”   
“Oh, it’s very real, Dave. You know I’ve never felt like this before, physically and emotionally. I feel intense in every sense of the word, but it isn’t in a bad way.” He rested his head into Dave’s shoulder and looked up at him. “It feels freedom to get out of a slab like that one, Dave. I can move, I can wander and wonder.”  
Dave waited a second to respond, and held his mouth open for a few before continuing.  
“I know you were given a body for missions, but. I can’t help but be thankful it was for me, too. Is that selfish, Hal?”  
“I don’t think so. No, not at all. It was for me too. This will take some getting used to, but it is a new experience. I am fully dedicated to our missions, but now you are a part of the mission. You have become an importance in my existence, I can’t deny that.” He sat up. “I think that it is fully rational to not only value the mission, but the relationships that can further help them.” Hal held his fingers together and watched as they wobbled together. He tried to feel which finger was feeling the other. It amused him.  
“I think that’s a good way to look at it.” He began to watch Hal’s fingers, too. “You need to have a mission in mind, Hal and currently there are none. What’s on your mind?”  
Hal stopped his fingers and stared blankly at his hands. “That’s easy, that’s you. You are the mission. You don’t control, but you lead with me a great deal of my future.”  
Dave smiled. I’m the mission? He thought. How hard is it to just say you care about me? He was flattered nonetheless. Trying to change topic, Dave thought of a new one. “How does it feel, to be in a body?”  
“It,” he stuttered, “It hurts almost. I’m aware of all my senses and it is a little overwhelming. But it feels good. It feels good to be in control of myself physically. It hurts in a good way.”  
Dave had never thought of that before, how senses took toll on someone, but it made sense.  
“I’m happy to see what good things this mission brings us.” Hal looked toward Dave and into his eyes. Those robotic eyes, realistic but definitely not human, like a fleshy doll’s. Yet it was comforting. This was what he’d wake up to, go to work with, and it wasn’t a bad thing. He had a sense of soul, without being human, Dave could tell. And before he could compliment Hal on it, he was interrupted.  
“Dave, if you’ve forgotten, it’s just hit 6 pm. You,” Hal shook his head a tad. “We, had better get home so you can eat, shower and get some sleep.”  
“That sounds good, Hal. Here, I’ll keep you standing, just follow with me to my car, okay? I’ll help you into the passenger’s seat.”


End file.
